


Elaine dhu blath

by Dimitravi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Gay Male Character, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slow Romance, Some Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimitravi/pseuds/Dimitravi
Summary: Iorveth wants a true region to where his people can be free and by giving support to the Dragonslayer he believes that can happen.But as he prepares the Scoia'tael waiting for a signal from Saskia and Letho all while keeping a eye on a Flotsam.A new face arrives an isn't just the Dragonslayer that is stirring him within.  A flustered Ivoreth is to come and can he decide on who he wants as well?*Pretty much follows the plot of Witcher 2**Spoilers of Witcher 2*





	1. Stuck in this ploughing town.

This wasn’t co-existing, this was just mere toleration that was close to its breaking point. Humans and none humans staying in close perimeter of one another. Tension so thick that it could be sliced with a knife. Any prejudice that humans had were either uttered in privacy, or shown in glee at the gallows whenever a none human was hanged in the market. The only time none humans were accepted was in the brothels, as along they paid, the bigots did sleep with elves and dwarves alike. “A hole is a hole.” Drunk, sleazy patrons always singed near the tavern and brothels. As disgusting as it sound, this was the way of Flotsam. The hovel like town, just a brief placed used as a port for merchants to briefly stop there. Well that was until the Kayran began to become territorial of the area. This ceased trading for the moment and left those that wanted to depart, stuck in the town with limited options. Those that wanted to leave only hoped for it, the Kayran had ceased all sea voyages. Destroying anything that dared try to travel and even became bold enough to attack people at the pier. Trying their odds out on the roads in the forest was just a death sentence as well. But in truth, people would rather take their chances with the Kayran than go into the forest. Between the Nekkers, giant anthropoids, and the Scoia'tael. The chance of dying was high when stepping into the forest terrain for those that were not trained. The warnings posters about the Scoia’tael and the Kayaran made sure of that. Then there was Loredo whom control the town, between his untrained civilians whom he deemed worthy enough to be guards. And his high taxing of merchants and with the none humans. The cesspool of a town was becoming anxious as the days went by. 

He wondered just how the little hovel town still functioned, surprised that it wasn’t in shambles from all the dangers. Or better yet, why a revolt hadn’t started because of Loredo and the condition of the town. The quiet conversation from the other passengers, gave him all the information he needed to know about Flotsam so far. He hoped his introduction to the town would be brief, that the sooner he gathered his items, the faster he could be back on the road. For a moment, he wished he didn’t get off the boat here, but the boat had to stay because of the sight of the Kayran terrified them. So his way of traveling by boat was cut off for now. 

The slobbering daft guards, that pestered him about his business in the town annoyed him. But the elf complied because he wanted to remain invisible as much as possible. He was average height, slender physique with undeniable elven features. Prominent cheek bones, green striking almond shaped eyes that complimented his olive skin and mid shoulder black hair. His nose narrow but the tip small as for his lips wonderfully shaped and plump. There was an certain grace air about him yet refined as well.

Being an elf was one thing but being an elf and a sorcerer was another thing in these lands. He didn’t physically carry his staff with him, whenever he was in cities or towns. A spell was always at hand, just to allow him to summon it when needed. Instead he carried at least one sword with him or daggers. Impractical on his part for his skill was very novice when handling such weapons, but it made him less suspicious as a sorcerer on sight. At first glance he could easily be mistaken for a regular warrior, that until he casted a spell in battle. He believed most humans can accept their own having magical abilities, the distrust easily wavered if created. Intersection was still a difficult thing to manage even among those that were practically consider to be dangerous outcast.

Checking his leather pouch that was filled with gold orens, he slowly made his way down the path that led to the market. The buildings were small, seemly overcrowded from what he saw. There was people everywhere, gathering in front of shops an also around the tavern that was also a brothel. While others conversed, some were tending to their small homes, gossiping among themselves about trivial things. Walking near the booths was the gallows, he tried not to stare nor allow his distaste show on his features too long. Two people were still there, dead and still swaying some in the process. The only company was the crows, that had made themselves comfortable by perching around the bodies. He sent a silent prayer for them, hoping that peace would come to them in the afterlife. The elf lost count on how many times his kind was used as scapegoats for the crimes of humans. How simple for it was for a human authority to condemn without a second thought. He tried to not think of it in those moments Approaching one of the merchants, that took his sight off the gallows briefly. He traded some of the materials he had on him, even a few spared weapons and cloths. The amount of orens he received was fair yet good, pleased that his coin bag wasn’t light anymore. Deciding that having a room would be good for him, to replenish his energy for his departure. He went to the nearby tavern, politely declining the invitations from the various women staying by the door. His guess they were women from the brothel, judging from the figure hugging clothing and the offers of satisfying blow jobs as long he had the coin with him. The elf was greeted with various scents when he opened the wooden door to the tavern. Alcohol, smoke, and sweat was a weird yet very unpleasant combination. It was never a scent that he could get used to. Then again, he never really stayed in taverns that often. He tried his best not to stare. The sight of so many Dwarves in one place was quite the shift for him. Occasionally he’ll see a Dwarven merchant or Dwarven craftsman in a human town. But there was so many of them here in Flotsam. Loud just like the humans but smelled worse than humans, yet can drink anyone underneath the table. 

There were several tables spaced about the place including a well-lit fireplace that kept the area warm. Dwarves and humans alike sat at the tables, some even slumped over probably passed out from their drinking binges. His questioning expression probably gave him away, because a dwarf that he didn’t know was behind a nearby counter had cleared his throat to get his attention. “You need some help, lass?” His voice was gruff, thick with the typical Vergen dwarven city accent. Short, dressed in a beige tunic with trousers. The dwarf’s chestnut beard covered most of his body, though his beard thick an unruly. There was a single strand of hair on top of this certain dwarf’s head. The elf gave an apologetic expression,” Ceádmil, Dwarf. I was looking for a room here. Just for a night or two.” His own voice was smooth but riddle with his own elven country’s tongue. “Twenty Orens for two nights, it only goes up if you indeed to staying longer or if you’re a trouble maker. But come on, lass. I’ll show you your room.” The dwarf went on to say once the elf had paid him. The Dwarf came around the counter top, gesturing the elf to follow him around the corner and up a flight of stairs that led to the second floor of the tavern. 

There were a few rooms on the floor, some already occupied by other people there. The Dwarf pushed open the third door on their left, “Here you go, lass. Don’t take much to get warm water and there is food always downstairs. And there is wood here to keep your own fire going, but come down if you need more. If you want brawls and women, just take the other door downstairs and that'll lead you to the third floor of this place.” With that, the dwarf took his leave and closed the door behind him. 

He sighed before uttering an elven spell to charm the door to lock, the at least he could to give himself some privacy. Even in the tavern rooms, there was wanted drawings tacked on the wall. Seeing a wanted picture of Ivoreth, the leader of the Scoia'tael with a heft bounty did make him frown some but he wasn’t surprised. The clan was considered dangerous for their vicious attacks on humans and their views pertaining to their clans. He didn’t view them to the level of danger that human societies did, he believed that some of their tactic was best when it came to survival. Since history with Nilfgaard and the valley of flowers was a reminder. But there was other reasons why the Scoia’tael in his eyes, shouldn’t be wanted. Looking away from the poster, he went over to his bed to take a seat on it. Hoping the blasted thing didn’t have any fleas. But then again this was a tavern inn. With a sigh, he plopped back with a soft grunt. Allowing his eyes to flutter shut a give into the wave of exhaustion took over him.


	2. Flotsam forest and the squirrels.

He didn’t know how long he slept but he did feel a lot better than what he did earlier. The stiffness of his muscles gone but the soreness there. The lighting dimmed in the room, for the fire was now trying to extinguish itself. What warmth he did feel earlier was now replaced with a damp like sensation in the air. With a light wave of one of his hand, the fire grew as he shifted and got back to his feet. Only to toss a log or two back into the fire place to keep it from going out. Soft crackling of the fire filled the silence when he went near the large basin to draw water. He hissed softly to himself when he reached to feel the water while he pumped it. His fingertips going numb briefly just from how cold it was. Stripping out his robes, he eased himself into the cold water with a few small oil bottles of various colors in hand. Oils that he had made from herbs, just to add to his water whenever he cleaned himself. Whispering an elven incantation just to warm the water up for himself. Carefully, he opened the purple bottle and began to pour the contents in the water. The scent of lavender and honeysuckle began to fill the air while he sat the bottles on the edge. Though the basin was in a tavern room, it still beat bathing in a river or lake in the morning. Pleased that water came to his shoulders, he began to bathe himself hoping that he didn’t lose too much sunlight once he was finally done. Though part him wondered was there was a chance would he cross paths with Ivoreth and his clan. Part him still unsure what he would exactly do when if it did happen. Carefully he rubbed the muscles in his calves before doing the same thing to his arms. Pondering what exactly would the clan think of him as well, since he was an elven mage. There was no telling if there even was another person like himself among the group anyway. 

Once he was done cleaning up, he got out to put on some of the clothing he had brought with him. A tunic dyed to an olive color with dark brown leggings. Lastly, he fastens his black hooded cape around his shoulders and slipped on his leather boots. Placing back on the light armor, his false weapons and his satchel he made his way to depart for the forest. Taking the path through the nonhuman section made him frown more. The homes being in worst condition than the homes closer to the market, not to mention the foul stenches that were coming from some of the houses. Yet the section stayed bustling with people. Paladinus passed by the guards that stood by the wooden double doors, that lead to one of the pathways into the village that was near the outskirts of the forest. The air alone was better than it was in town, the ground softer as it was lush. Following the trail that went by the village, he passed by the workers as he took another route that led into the forest. Among the workers were other villagers with torches, some even had crossbows and others had swords. Standing vigilant just in case something else dared to come near the village. In a few of the trees, a few elves stayed watching the forest line as well but there was standing near the human workers. The elf knew they weren’t Scoia’tael just from their presence alone so close to humans. Lobinden had a different air compared to Flotsam, the humans were friendlier there.

“Voe’rle. Although the forest is quiet and I have not seen anything today. That does not mean it isn’t dangerous, it is still even to our own kind.” He stopped as his pointed ears perked up at the Elder speech, looking to see just who this fellow elf was. “I am aware but the forest offers more than any merchant here does. But still safer than among those that waiting to use the gallows again. Forgive me but I am Paladinus. “He gave a slight bow before straightening up just to overlook the older elf. The other was taller than him. His lips pressed in a faint frown as his dark brown eyes showed nothing but exhaustion. The other stared at Paladinus for a moment, before he introduced himself. “I am Cedric, watcher of the forest and to these villagers of Lobinden. And if you need a potion or herbs then I am another you can also come to. Beware of the forest grounds and the Kayran that now guards the channel. Although a particular Witcher and sorceress is taking care of it now.” His voice was monotone yet he did try to ever a smile even if it was faint and brief. He knew that Paladinus wasn’t from here, between the obvious clothing and his visions that he tried hard to block out gave that away. For the past few weeks, he been having dreams about this raven-haired elf, the same elf that would meet with the Scoia’tael and its leader. The elf would aid them and travel with them to Vergen. His path and the leader of the Scoia’tael strangely intertwined with one another. So, the visions told him and he tried desperately stifle yet here the elf was before him. 

“Show me your wares as for the Kayran, that just means I can’t go up North just yet. But with luck, that will change. And for my journey into the forest, I mean well with just finding herbs and will be back soon. “Paladinus said. “This forest is hardly a place for herb picking, the creatures come here in droves. Easing closely to the village with each day yet that isn’t the only thing out there.” Cedric said back. He didn’t know why he was assuring Cedric, maybe it was the air that surrounded the other. “Daylight will be my aid mostly and I will be back before it is dark. “ Paladinus said. Since he was one of the main watchers of the forest outskirts. Getting a few enchanted bombs and oils, Cedric spoke once more. “Just be wary and you know where to find me if you need anything else. The torches never go out so you should be able to see them from afar. Va faill, elaine cerbin.” 

Paladinus watched the elder elf go back to the village just as another elf took his place to resume watching the forest. “Va faill, Cedric.” he said softly, unsure how he felt about the nickname he said to him in their native tongue. With a slow turn, he continued his way into the forest, unaware that Cedric was watching him until he couldn’t see him anymore. Even if Cedric told him about the visions he doubted the young elf would understand it fully. Cedric sighed to himself, moving to sit near a fire pit to keep warm as he pulled out bottle of ale just to wash down. 

***

So far nothing had crossed the young elf’s path, stopping every so often to gather herbs. He hummed to himself as he continued walking, even went as far to take off his boots just to feel the lush plains underneath his feet. Though he had to occasionally watch his step, large bear traps occasionally covered his path. He did disarm a few until he realized the traps were for the nearby Nekkers nest. With few but quick steps and magic, Paladinus avoided the Nekkers nests with ease. Even as the smaller ones dare try to chase him, the more distant he placed between them quickly they soon grew disinterested. The occasional massive Endura did creep close, but the young elf was clever enough to evade the slow creature. Using a trap seal to keep the creature in place just as he went on way further down the path to collect more herbs and roots. With a soft hum of content, he collected the desired herbs as he saw them. Gently plucking white myrtle, mandrake and some wolfbanes. Putting away the fresh supplies, he followed the sound of water just to find the stream. To see if there were any herbs of interest near the flowing water. And yet he heard something else, besides the common noise of the forest. Birds chirping in the distance as canines could be howling every so often. As gentle breezes of wind made the trees sway gently. There was a soft but sweet tune playing, but he couldn’t pin point the direction yet. Straining some while making note he had to be close to a stream, the soft tune of the flute was more alluring in that moment. Ears perked and silent, with careful steps he tried to listen carefully as he began to move in the hope of finding the source. The forest itself had briefly gone quiet as if it was too listening to the mysterious performer, giving aid to the young elf to find the source. The soft song never faltered, Paladinus kept searching as he followed the dirt path that took him uphill to a clearing and searched around. Led to a small opening, the lush thicker and filled with various blooming flowers. The elf believed the area used to be home to a small pond, having to dry out recently leave behind such a space. Even the trees drooped around the opening, the vast branches almost looking inviting to perch on. And yet there was some one there, the soft music coming to an end as the flute was placed away by the person. He knew his face, the wanted posters he seen placed all around Flotsam. The stories he had heard before even set foot in Flotsam. Ivoreth, the leader of the Scoia’tael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voe’rle= Stop or halt  
> Va faill= Goodbye or farewell


	3. Destined Paths with a mage?

Dressed in dark green clothing, the leather armor attachments bulked up the elder elf. The various armor and clothing that wasn’t elven, surprised Paladinus. The crimson cloth that which hid half of his face, did truly stand out on him. On his back was his elven bow and arrows as around his waist was an elven sword. Yet the Scoia’tael leader didn’t draw either weapon, though he didn’t need to because his followers were hidden with their own weapons drawn. Awaiting the command or gesture Ivoreth could do at any moment. Though this being was elven, that did not mean he could instantly trust them. A matter of caution his clan remained ready for anything. So instead the notorious elf simply placed his flute away, glowering at the young elf.

Paladinus couldn’t find his tongue, even as his lips parted to speak he couldn’t find his voice. 

“You made it this far with wit and skill yet all you done is gather herbs as if the creatures here don’t concern you. You’re either mad or have a death wish. You are no d’ohine nor one that inhabits Flotsam.” Ivoreth’s tone was far from kind and it was filled with obvious suspicion. He did have informants in the town so he did know when unfamiliar faces moved around. They were his eyes and ears for him. His glare was hard but Paladinus didn’t buckle underneath it. “Where are you from?” Iorveth questioned but Paladinus was sure that was a demand rather than a genuine question. 

He took a few steps forward still unaware of the trained arrows all around him, dropping his bag by his feet to rub the stiffness out of his shoulder. “Essea from Gwendeith until my modron had joined underneath the Scoia’tael there. She died by the hands of d’ohine and I became a wanderer just to keep my word to her. “He said nothing more, hoping the answer would suffice because he was unsure if he was ready to tell the full tale. 

It was strange to talk about place he resided for a long period and his mother after so long. No one really cared about that, most believed he just another free elf and not of Aen Seidhe descent and nothing more. Not even other elves he occasionally mingled with from different cities. Identity and their family names was something that didn’t matter anymore to city elves. Perhaps it was a product of assimilation, to not separate themselves from humans than they already were. Paladinus wasn’t like that, he knew who he was even if he didn’t talk about it. It was a subtle gesture, and the young elf didn’t even catch it. Ivoreth had signaled his people to put down the weapons for now, that until he saw fit otherwise. 

Most free elves weren’t exactly fluent in Elder Speech, most of the younger elves anyway yet Paladinus was. “Aen Seidhe.” He stated and Paladinus simply nodded to confirm his nationality and his mother’s. “I came back up because my path has been directed to this land and only to keep moving if I have to. But the Kayran guards my path and so here I am in Flotsam for now, but the woods are kinder than the ploughing town.” Paladinus said with a frown. Ivoreth gave a sneer at that but that was his version of a smirk, saying nothing as he listened, he realized he never stepped foot in that town but has terrorized it for a long time. But he didn’t doubt his word about the condition of the town at all. His suspicion had eased up some but he felt one must prove themselves more than just by words, but more by actions. “Join us, soon any sidh won’t have to wonder nor hide because a country will be established for us again. Fighting to live among ploughing d’ohine isn’t your only chance, join us and fight for what is ours.” His distaste for humans showed in his native tongue but this time the harsh tone wasn’t directed at him personally. The offer was rarely extended by him in the flesh, most recruiting was on some of rare posters that were found in various woodlands and but done mostly by those that worked for him. But the most thing that stuck about this is that he was extending his offer to an elven mage, which did clash with his views of mages in general. He held a certain distrust for them and Ivoreth knew he had some explaining to do to his clan. Knowing full well that if he could sense the magic from Paladinus then his clan could too. 

Paladinus own resentment became repressed over the years growing up, just for fact of survival as he moved around. He was unsure of what may happen to himself and more so about his people. Seeing none human slums after slum did take an effect on him. But talking about his once home, his mother and Ivoreth’s offer did stir his thoughts some. Possible inspiration coming from just from hearing Ivoreth’s promise alone. There was a pause with him before a smile formed on his lips, “I’ll join you.” He stated. 

This time Ivoreth did jump down from the branch, “Good, but there are a few things you must do before we meet up.” He said back. “You stay in the tavern so you will go back there and there will be a message for you with the tasks you’ll be given. Being as you’re a mage you won’t have that much difficulty with accomplishing these tasks.” 

Paladinus parted his lips to ask just how he knew about where he resided and his true classification, but Ivoreth seemly answered that for him. “Even as I announced my presence to you, not once did you instantly grab your weapons. Instead you prepared yourself without as if you were a mage.” He pointed out. 

“T’was a matter of safety of carrying weapons to fool those around me, an advantage for me since they are so close.” Paladinus admitted with a light shrug of his shoulders. Ivoreth was silent seemly waiting to see if the young elf was going to say anymore. But when he didn’t, he continued with his instructions for him. “Your tasks will arrive at the same time so be aware and do be sure to complete them in a few days. Once done, we will meet again. Va faill.” Was all Ivoreth said to him, even turned away to venture further into the woods. Paladinus watching him for a moment before, taking his bag and continuing back the way he came. He didn’t look back, but had the sensation he was being watched. Ivoreth did stop to watch him, though he was always wary of mages. He felt as this one wouldn’t be too much of a problem. Having another mage on their side by logic was good as well, the more help for dragon slayer the better. But for the first time, the dragonslayer wasn’t the only person that was stirring his thoughts now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essea: I am  
> D'ohine: human  
> Va faill: Goodbye or farewell  
> T'was: It was  
> sidh: Elf  
> Modorn: mother
> 
> I felt that Paladinus would always speak Elder Speech among certain elves but only keeping it to phrases among humans or city elves and dwarves. But probably have full blown conversations in Elder Speech with Iorveth.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to check this out!   
> More is on the way and if you would like, please drop a comment to tell what you think of it so far. 
> 
> I honestly can't wait to type up more broody Iorveth moments,lol.

**Author's Note:**

> [[I honestly don’t know why I started writing all of this but had to get it down before I forgot about it.  
> The Witcher series is amazing and I love the Scoia'tael even more, and I wish there was an available romance options with him too. Anyway, in this story, the language Elder Speech will be used but I will provide a translation at the end of each chapter. And of course, any old English words that are used too. ]]
> 
>  
> 
> Ceádmil = Greetings  
> Scoia'tael = squirrels  
> Plough= fuck


End file.
